Vis ta vie, Harry
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: C'est l'heure. C'est l'heure du combat final, les dés sont jetés, ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil, Harry. Tout se joue ce soir. OS.


**Lisez, et rendez-vous en bas ? (Patamoi, tout à JK Rowling, et les paroles en italiques sont tirées de "**Life is beautiful**" de Sixx A.M.)**

* * *

**Vis ta vie, Harry.**

* * *

.

.

.

_Just open your eyes / _Ouvre simplement tes yeux

_Just open your eyes / _Ouvre simplement tes yeux

_And see that life is beautiful / _Et vois que la vie est belle

_Will you swear on your life / _Jureras-tu sur ta vie

_That no one will cry at my funeral ? / _Que personne ne pleurera à mes funérailles ?

.

.

.

Je vais sûrement mourir ce soir. Il fait froid. Mon souffle dessine de petits panaches blancs dans l'air, devant moi. Il fait froid, et pourtant, j'ai chaud. Le ciel est noir, les nuages gardent jalousement la lune derrière eux. On ne voit pas une seule étoile. J'aurais bien aimé les voir d'en bas avant de les rejoindre.

« _Je m'ouvre au terme_. » Il est là, le terme. Terminus, tout le monde descend, les enfants. Nous sommes encore des enfants, des enfants qui ne rêveront plus jamais… Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur mais je me sens seul, terriblement seul, même là, alors qu'Hermione se presse contre mon torse et pleure dans mon cou, même là, mon regard plongé dans celui de mon meilleur ami qui vient de comprendre que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. Le récit du Prince est encore frais dans mon esprit. Un cochon né pour aller à l'abattoir…

Je m'éloigne d'Hermione, je lui souris gentiment. « Tout ira bien. » lui assuré-je. Je ne sais pas, ce dernier mensonge n'est certainement pas ce dont elle a besoin mais je ne peux me retenir. Je l'aime comme ma sœur, elle est formidable, elle m'accompagne et me soutient depuis toujours, et là, face à ses yeux brillants de larmes, je ne peux m'empêcher de la protéger.

Lui, je l'aime aussi. Je ne l'aime pas comme je devrais l'aimer. Je ne l'aime pas comme mon frère. Ce n'est pas mon frère. C'est mon âme, la garanti de ma survie. Il a les cils pleins de larmes et sa bouche tremble. Il est beau, même les cheveux mouillés et pleins de poussières. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je reviendrais, que ce ne sera pas long… J'aimerais tellement renifler une dernière fois ses cheveux roux, sentir ses bras me plaquer contre lui. Le sauveur du monde sorcier ne peut pas aimer un autre homme. Le Sauveur doit se marier avec une gentille fille et lui donner de beaux enfants. Ce soir, en marchant vers mon destin, je nous évite à tous les deux une vie entière de souffrance. Il le sait, nous en avons parlé. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

Elle nous contemple tous les deux, nous regarde nous regarder et je crois qu'elle comprend. Elle écarquille les yeux et sa bouche s'arrondit. Je le vois qui prononce son prénom, je distingue le mien dans sa phrase puis je sens sa main qui m'attrape le poignet et qui me tire vers lui. La vie est belle. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai peur de ce que je vais perdre ce soir. Retiens-moi, Ron, retiens-moi. Empêche-moi de tomber.

Je crois qu'il pleure. Mes yeux à moi sont secs. Sa peau est glacée, ses mains tremblent. Il faut que je le quitte. Il faut que j'y parvienne. Je me dégage de ton étreinte, je vois son visage ravagé par les larmes mais il me comprend. Il m'attrape par les joues et m'embrasse sur le front, une seule fois.

« Promets-moi que vous ne pleurerez pas à mes funérailles. »

Il ne répond pas. Il me regarde longuement puis acquiesce. Il prend la main d'Hermione qui n'a cessé de pleurer et ils s'éloignent en courant, leurs baguettes brandies.

« Jure-le-moi ! » Crié-je.

Pas de réponse. Je me retourne, vidé de toute émotion. Je dévale les marches de pierre et m'enfonce dans la Forêt Interdite.

.

.

.

_I was waiting for my hearse / _J'attendais mon corbillard

_What came next was so much worse / _Ce qui est venu après était bien pire

_It took a funeral to make me feel alive. / _Il m'a fallu des funérailles pour me sentir vivant.

.

.

.

« _Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

_-Mourir ? Pas du tout. C'est plus rapide et plus facile que de tomber endormi._ »

La pierre roule dans ma paume et tombe sur le sol dans un bruit inaudible. Ils disparaissent presque instantanément. Je suis seul.

Cours, Harry. Vole, Harry. Vis, Harry.

Voldemort ne doit plus être très loin. J'ai mal. Je suis habitué à cette douleur. Ma cicatrice pulse en rythme avec mon cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine. Des larmes obstruent mes yeux, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont de douleur ou de tristesse. Pathétique, Harry.

Il est là. Il m'attend. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui attendais ce moment. Nous nous faisons face et, surprenant, je lui trouve une certaine allure. Il est fou, mais il fait partie de moi. Je suis faible, néanmoins moi aussi, je fais partie de lui.

Il lève sa baguette. Quelle douleur… Les mangemorts rient. Il lève sa baguette et je ferme les yeux. Je n'entends plus rien. Mon sang bat dans mes tempes, ma tête va exploser. Ma baguette tombe de ma main, je me désarme. Ceci n'est pas un sacrifice. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Je le savais depuis toujours. Je ne peux plus reculer, c'est la bonne décision.

Je ne pense pas à Ron, je ne pense pas à Hermione, à Sirius, à tous mes amis qui sont morts ou qui vont peut-être aussi mourir après moi. Je ne me fais pas de souci, Voldemort tombera. Un brusque déchirement nous parvient à tous les deux, je tombe à genoux, et je sais que Nagini est mort. Ils le tueront. Le monde magique vivra. Mes amis, mes amours, vivront.

Je vais mourir, ce soir. Je vais mourir, et pourtant, je n'ai plus peur.

.

.

.

_Just open your eyes / _Ouvre simplement tes yeux

_Just open your eyes / _Ouvre simplement tes yeux

_And see that life is beautiful / _Et vois que la vie est belle

_Will you swear on your life / _Jureras-tu sur ta vie

_That no one will cry at my funeral ? / _Que personne ne pleurera à mes funérailles ?

.

.

.

**FIN**.

* * *

**Par pitié, ne me tuez pas. Orf, quoique… Trop de pathos dans cet OS. J'ai, néanmoins, bien aimé me mettre dans la peau d'Harry :)**


End file.
